A New Beginning
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Alternate ending to Underworld: Awakening. What would happen if Selene and the others were in time to meet Michael in the room of which he was frozen?


Michael had just thawed out and is looking for his clothes. He finds them and puts his jeans on. He hears something, but continues getting dressed. Outside the door, Selene, Eve, and David are heading to the room. Selene stops them and tells them to stay there. She walks in slowly and she sees a half naked Michael getting dressed. She blushes then clears her throat. Michael stops and looks to see who it is. "Selene?" He whispers.

"Hello, Michael. I've missed you." She said softly and walking over to him.

"Are you the one that freed me?"

"Yes. I was coming to save... someone important to me when I found you frozen like I had been two days ago."

"What happened? All I remember is I was waiting for you and humans surrounded me. They started shooting and I heard you call my name. Next thing I knew, I was shot and I blacked out."

Selene looked down feeling guilty like it was her fault for them getting captured. "It's my fault. I jumped in the water to wake you up, but it wasn't working and someone threw something in that blew up separating us. The next thing I knew, I was thawing out and I broke free."

"That's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything." He said lifting her chin to make her look at him. "What else has happened in the last two days?"

"After escaping, I saw something and went looking. At first I thought it was you who freed me, but when I got to this sewer, I found instead a little girl with your eyes."

"A girl with my eyes?" He asked confused. "How's that possible? We don't have any children, Hunny."

"Michael, do you know how long we were frozen for?"

"My guess is you a day and me three days."

Selene shook her head. "It's been twelve years. The purge was twelve years ago."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. And the reason I found a girl with your eyes is because we have a daughter, Michael. A twelve year old daughter who I never knew existed until I found her two days ago. I never even knew I was pregnant. That's who I was coming to save when I found you thirty-five minutes ago. I never knew of her because I didn't have even any recollection of giving birth. I was deprived of everything and she was deprived of her parents, us. She saw through my eyes and freed me. She's standing outside with a new vampire ally of mine. Well, ours now. But still. And she really wants to meet you. She wants to meet her father."

"Bring her in."

Selene went to the door and waived for Eve to follow. "He's ready."

Eve walked in the room with her hand intertwined with Selene's. The poor girl was nervous and scared. This was the first time she'd ever meet and see her father. Selene wrapped her arm around her waist and took her over to Michael who had just put his shoes on. Eve looked at him closely and reached out to touch him. She wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream and that he was really here. Michael stood there letting her do as she pleased and just looked at her. Once he got a good look, he looked back at Selene. "She looks like you."

"Yes, but she has your eyes. When I saw her, I knew those were your eyes I was looking into. I just didn't know how until I saw they were hybrid eyes when she fed for the first time. That's how I realized she was our little girl. Because the only explanation for her being a hybrid is if she was born a hybrid and with the blue ring in her iris when they change could only mean it's because she's YOUR daughter. Born from the first hybrid. That's you."

Michael nodded then felt small arms wrap around him. He looked down to see Eve hugging him and holding on for dear life like she did to Selene a few minutes ago. Michael smiled and hugged her back. "Hey. It's alright now. You have me and your mother. What's your name anyway?"

Eve let go and looked at him. "Subject two."

"That means you don't have one. Not until we give you one."

"I was thinking Eve because she's the first of her kind like Eve from the bible. And I was thinking Cecelia for her middle name in honor of my sister." Selene said.

"I like it." The two said together. They laughed.

Selene giggled. "You're a lot alike. I can tell already."

The End


End file.
